The present invention relates in general to telephone interfacing between an incoming caller and an automated response system for an enterprise such as a business, institutional, governmental or other enterprise organization, and, more specifically, to pushing an organizational directory to a mobile handset of a caller to facilitate selection of a desired call destination.
A typical business or other organizational enterprise (e.g., a governmental or educational entity) may have many members or employees of the organization who are reachable by respective telephone extensions. An enterprise system may use a public branch exchange (PBX) that includes a main telephone number associated with a central system wherein the central system interacts with callers and redirects calls to appropriate destinations within the PBX. The interface function is typically automated using an interactive voice response (IVR) unit that plays audio prompts and collects responses from the caller. The prompts typically follow a menu structure that is navigated by the caller by speaking various commands or by pressing keypad buttons on the telephone device to produce the commands as DTMF tones.
A typical person has an easier time remembering the name of a person they want to call rather than an extension number of that person. Systems are known wherein an IVR menu provides access to the names of people available at an enterprise, such as by entering the first few letters of their name using the keypad and then providing prompts to confirm the selection. However, such systems can be cumbersome and are not helpful when the caller can remember neither the person's name nor their extension number. Furthermore, prior systems have not been adaptable to take into account the actual availability of the callee or to provide the call recipients with any control over which callers can gain access to their extensions. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved directory system for providing contact information when a caller calls into a business or other enterprise exchange.